Prior to Engament
by I.Am.The.Best.Ever
Summary: Spencers pregnant Tobys hiding something im not good at summarys
1. The find out

Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings have been together for 6 years and there still very much in love Spencer has a job at Rose wood day high her old school and Toby works in an office. The next day Toby went out while Spencer was working he went to the finest jewellery store in town he saw Aria on the way there he asked Aria for help to pick out an engagement ring OMG Aria said you're going to marry Spencer yes Toby said so they started to look at rings then Aria found the perfect ring for Spencer Toby hugged her and bought the ring and ran off when he got home Spencer was in the kitchen cooking dinner hey she said hey he said I'm going to nap okay alright ill wake you up when dinner's ready okay Spencer said k Toby said and ran into the room hid the ring he wanted to wait until the right moment so he could make this right.

The next day

Toby went to work Spencer stayed home sleeping when Toby left Spencer woke up made breakfast the threw up she wondered what was going on but she ignored it when she finished she went and threw up again she was scared she called Toby and he came home right away Spencer where are you Toby called from the kitchen in the bathroom she called he walked in she looked so pale let's get you to a doctor Toby said. Spencer and Toby were at the doctor's office they were checking out Spencer and the Dr .Cullen said that Spencer was pregnant Toby dropped his glass of water and Spencer was speechless Toby said how far along is she Dr. Cullen said about 5 weeks and she's showing a somewhat when Spencer and Toby got home Spencer started to cry Toby was comforting her he was talking about what fun they would have with a baby and the god parents they would pick out and the names Spencer stopped crying and said right but then she thought how was she going to tell her friends and family she father would be disappointed her mother would be mad her sister would say haha you got knocked up her friends would say WHAT! She was scared by all of that but she was happy at the same time she still thought about what they would say it ran through her head all night and all day she thought about different things but most of all she thought about the baby.


	2. the big question

CHP 2

Spencer stayed inside that whole week then went to her parent's house to tell her parents Toby went to she walked in and said mom and dad I need to tell you something what said her mom and dad and sister I'm... I'm pregnant said Spencer WHAT they all yelled you are how far along are you Spencer and Toby said 6 weeks her mom said I'm happy for you me to said her dad her sister didn't say anything at all she did was stode there waiting for Spencer to say just kidding but Spencer had a serious look on her face and she didn't say just kidding at all. Melissa hugged her sister and tried not to hurt the baby she asked who the god parents were Spencer said Aria and Ezra oh what's the name of the baby if it's a girl or boy Melissa asked if it's a boy his name will be Jonathan Tyler Cavanaugh John for short if it's a girl her name will be Danielle Marie Cavanaugh they talked for a bit then Spencer and Toby left to go shopping for the baby they had an Doctors appt tomorrow so they only went shopping for an hour when they got home it was time to sleep then Spencer got sick again and rushed to the bathroom and threw up after that she went to bed and fell asleep.

She woke up the next day with morning sickness so she rushed to the bathroom again a threw up again and again and again then she got ready for the Doctors appointment then walked to the car and Toby drove to the clinic and waited for Dr. Cullen to come out but a different Doctor came out he said I'm Dr. McCullers Dr. Cullen is out today okay Spencer said come into my office Dr. McCullers said so they went in and she had an alltrisam and after that they went home and so did Dr. McCullers

Mr. McCullers got home and told his daughter about Spencer Hastings and Paige said what really wow and she ran upstairs with her cell phone to call Emily, Emily picked up at the second ring and said hey girlie what up I have the BIGGEST NEWS! About your friend what friend Emily asked Spencer Hastings Paige said okay tell me Emily said okay Spencer Hastings is PREGNANT! Emily dropped her phone and quickly picked it up what? Spencer's pregnant YEA SHE IS Paige screamed OMG Emily yelled bye Paige love ya bye Emily said Bye Paige said

Meanwhile Spencer and Toby were at Ezra's and Aria's condo I have to ask you guys something important and huge news which one do you want first huge news Aria said Spencer took a deep breath and spited out IM PREGNANT Aria gasped what did you just say you were pregnant Toby nodded now the important news Spencer slowly said will you and Ezra be the god parents


	3. Someones got a baby fever

CHP 3

Aria and Ezra were Speechless then Aria yelled YES, YES and YES! Ezra just nodded because his girlfriend was way too excited the Toby said well take that as a yes I also have a question for you Spencer what she asked as the girls stormed in as Toby said Spencer I've known I wanted to ask you this question since the day I fell in love with you and it would be an honour Toby slowly open the small blue box and continued of marring me? Spencer was in tears of happiness and delightfully said yes the Toby slipped the diamond ring on her finger and the girls said AWWW then Toby and Spencer kissed and the girls said ughh then Spencer pulled away and looked straight at Aria and said you do a lot more than kiss Aria blushed and said oh shut Spence its embarrassing they all went out to celebrate and Spencer was drinking a coffee and rest were drinking alcohol vodka and ect

29 weeks later

Spencer was in her apartment with Aria and Spencer's water broke Aria yelled WHAT Aria screamed my... my water broke WHAT Aria screamed it's only been six months in ill call Toby when Aria called Toby he freaked out he said he'd meet them at the hospital Aria helped Spencer out of the apartment and down to the car she drove 15 minutes to the hospital Spencer was rushed in to the emergency room 6 hours Spencer had the baby and Spencer was holding her then there was a beeping coming from the heart monitor and her breathing was slowly getting harder, Sorry that baby has to go with us and the doctor took the baby from Spencer, Spencer was crying into Toby's shoulder and he was holding her close.

Aria, Emily, Hanna, Ezra, Caleb and Paige came in and noticed that Toby and Spencer had red puffy eyes and asked what's wrong? The baby's breathing is hard and she might not make it Hanna, So it's GIRL! Spencer said yes it's Girl I am so happy for you guys can me and Toby be alone for I don't know the rest of the day and I'll call you if I get any news, ok Aria and the other girl's gave Spencer a hug by then they were all crying before they left they asked what the name was, Toby answered Danielle Marie Cavanaugh pretty. Then the girls left.

After 2months Toby the baby was able to go home and the nursery was done the other girls did the nursery and Spencer thanked them and laided the baby in the crib and kissed her forehead, Aria and the others came in and hugged Spencer and Toby, Hanna said now you three are a family.


End file.
